


Wild Roses

by Floofoboy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU family, Bonding between new lovers, Confessions, F/M, Family moments, Feeling at Home, First Kisses, Happy moments - Freeform, Love is found, Love is in the Air, No beta we die like illiterates, Sad moments, Secrets, Some light angst, Some wild roses, Spencer being a father, Spencer keeping secrets, Sympathy, Trust, Truths, cute moments, fears, fluff of the fluffest amounts, the BAU team kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofoboy/pseuds/Floofoboy
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not know Criminal Minds or any of their characters. Mistakes are my own unless stated something has been changed. I do however claim all rights to Harlan Reid ( as he is my OC )TRIGGER WARNING: Panic attack, Anxiety, Being in a mental institution/hospital, Past abuse, DrinkingCross-posted on Fanfiction.netThe team is kidnapped and end up with some happy truths.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, David Rossi/Erin Strauss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Kudos: 21





	Wild Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: So this is kind of like what if type thing so the timeline of the show is going to have significant changes so that it fits the parameters of this story idea. If you haven't seen all of or most of the show this could be possible spoilers so I warn you now. By the way, I put the different people in for each of the BAU guys and did two out of three spins, the people they are paired with got chosen twice by a random generator. If you don't like the changes or anything about what I’m doing to make it fit then leave and don't read it. A promise that was not supposed to come off rude, hope y’all enjoy the story, peace :P
> 
> \- This takes place in 2019, it won't follow any episodes.
> 
> \- This is what I consider the OG BAU team which consists of JJ, Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, Reid, and Emily.
> 
> \- Erin Strauss is still alive in this.
> 
> \- Reid has Harlan ( his son from my Series Books, Skeleton Keys, and Hidden things ) but nobody knows about him. Harlan would be 13. 
> 
> \- Reid’s relaxing/outside-of-work clothes are the same as mine in my story mentioned before. 
> 
> \- Will and JJ just had a one-night stand and she ended up getting pregnant, Will didn't want to be in a relationship but was willing to step up as a father. Henry would be 11. 
> 
> \- Haley and Hotch still have Jack but have been divorced for a long time, so long that Haley decided to move on. Jack would also be 14. 
> 
> \- Rossi knows about having a daughter and has an awesome relationship with her and his grandson. Joy would be 34. 
> 
> \- JJ has claustrophobia and hasn't told anyone because she has yet needed to face it in the field. 
> 
> \- Reid’s dad didn't leave until he was fourteen.

The team was coming back from a case, Garcia had also been with them for this one, plus being accompanied by Strauss due to some accusations from other areas of the FBI. Rossi and Strauss were sitting in the corner of the Jet talking about something, no one could make out what. JJ was sitting next to the window as was Hotch on the other side of the table, JJ was asleep on Reid’s shoulder while he read, Prentiss asleep on in the chair next to Hotch, Garcia was leaning on Morgan both also fast asleep. 

Reid eventually falls asleep against his will his book still in his hands, Hotch gave a little laugh at the audible thunk of the book hitting the stationary object. Those who were asleep stayed that way until they landed and Hotch, Rossi, and Strauss miraculously stayed awake. Hotch woke up the three nearest to him while Rossi woke up Morgan and Garcia, they all got off the Jet separated into the black SUV’s.

Strauss, Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan in one and JJ, Reid, Prentiss, and Garcia in the other. They all said their goodbyes once they reached Quantico and all went home, even though most of them slept on the Jet they were still exhausted. 

Morning rolled around and everyone begrudgingly filtered in, Hotch and Reid were first to come in like always, not far behind was Emily, JJ, and Garcia then last but not least was Rossi and Morgan. Everyone did their work quietly trying to finish the never-ending mountains of paperwork, although there was something strange when Hotch and Emily came into work. Both had a single rose laying on their desks, neither of them knows how they got there nor did they share with anyone else about it. 

The next day a single rose appeared on Morgan’s desk and in Garcia’s lair, again like Hotch and Emily they didn't know where they came from and told no one. 

On the third day, a single rose was on JJ’s desk and it's twin lay on Reid’s, once more neither knew where it came from and told nobody. 

The last ones to receive a single rose was Rossi and Strauss, both have no idea where it came from proceeding to say nothing. 

The next day was not something anyone was expecting.

[] [] [] 

When Emily woke up she could tell she was not at home, sitting up she took in her surroundings quickly finding Hotch laying on another bed across the room. Checking the floor for anything sharp she found nothing of the sort so she got off the bed and ran over to Aaron.    
  


“ Hotch, Hotch wake up! “ Emily explains

The man begins to stir from his deep sleep, his eyes fluttering open and land on the other person in the room. He sits up fast, looking at Emily with confusion written in his eyes.

“ Emily? “ he asks then looks around “ What is going on? Where are we? “ 

Shaking her head, her mouth somewhat open while keeping her eyes on Hotch she answers “ I don't know I woke up here too. “ biting her lip in thought it doesn't take her long to pick up her sentence “ Do you think that someone could have taken us? “ she asks, fear creeping its way into her system.

“ That is possible but if that's the case does that also mean this person has the rest of the team too? “ 

[] [] [] 

Spencer woke up with a start shooting up, blinking he takes a moment rubbing his eyes. He looks up seeing fluorescent lights, he was not home and that was especially confirmed when he saw JJ asleep across the room. Worry filled his stomach. He got up stumbling over himself and went over to her, ignoring the fact he was shirtless. 

“ JJ. “ he shook her, she turned, opening her eyes a confusion overtaking her face.

“ Spence? “ she wonders sitting up.

Nodding his head “ Yeah, it's me. “ he answered her.

“ What's going on? “ she asked.

Standing up straight Spencer looks around “ For once I don't know. “ JJ got off the bed and stood next to him, also looking around the room.

[] [] [] 

Rossi and Strauss woke up at the same time looking at each other both clearly confused.

“ David. “ the section chief said to get his attention, turning his head he looked at her “ I have a bad feeling about this. “    
  


Rossi started nodding in agreement “ Me too Erin. “ 

[] [] [] 

Garcia woke up fear filled every part of her body which paralyzed her in the bed she sat in. Dread began to set in and there was no stopping the oncoming panic attack. Several minutes later Morgan woke up to find Garcia freaking out.

“ Baby girl you need to calm down. “ Morgan was doing his best to calm down the hysteric technical analyst. 

“ Derek w-what's going on? “ she was terribly frightened.

Pulling her into a hug Garica pushed herself against his chest “ I don't know. “

“ I'm scared. “ she admitted.

“ I know, “ he strokes her head “ I know. “ 

[] [] [] 

Aaron and Emily examined the room, all the walls and ceiling were pure white. This was unnerving, to say the least, that's when a black box appeared on the wall blue text started filling it.

_ If you want to beat this level then you need to admit  _

_ one of your deepest secrets. If it is not the one I am looking for _

_ then you won't move on until you figure out which it is. _

_ Both of you must do this if you _

_ want to move on, take your time there is no rush.  _

“ There is no way out as far as I can see, and clearly the Unsub is watching us. “ Aaron said. 

Emily sighed “ Then we have to play this game to leave? “ she asked.

“ Unfortunately. “ 

Looking down Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose, neither of them wanted to give in to the Unsubs fantasy but this seemed like the only way they were going to get out of here. 

“ Uh okay well I’ll go first. “ Emily said, taking a moment to think. “ I want kids, I haven't told anyone because I guess it was something I didn't want to admit to myself. “ realization hit her in that moment. 

They heard a ‘ding’ noise as one came up next to the request box. 

Aaron nodded and gave her a small smile “ Haley moved on and I’ve been taking it really hard because I don't think I could see her with anyone else but me. “ 

Reaching out Emily put a hand on his shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze. Once more they heard a ‘ding’ and a two took the place of the one. Arrows pointed to the wall opposite of the request box and lines showed up in the shape of a door. Aaron looked at the door before glancing back at Emily; they crept toward it. Placing a hand in the door shape Aaron pushed against it with little resistance they were able to walk through, once the agents were in the new room the door closed. Locks could be heard Emily tried to push the door the other way but it wouldn't budge. 

Taking in the surrounding area there was a bed, unlike the last room where there were two this one was a queen bed. There was also a table on this one but couldn't be sure what it was for. Emily flopped onto the bed ‘ At least the bed is comfortable. ‘ she thought before sitting up with her legs in a criss-cross. Aaron walked over to the bed and sat down.

“ Guess there is a wait time. “ Emily joked, this got him to chuckle.

[] [] [] 

JJ was sitting on the bed she had woken up in trying to fully wake up, Spencer was walking around the all-white room. He didn't like how white it was, he had been there, done that, and hated it. JJ looked up and saw a black box on the wall orange text filling it in, with a quickness JJ was at Spencer’s side. 

“ Spencer, look! “ she exclaimed, pointing at the box with orange letters. 

_ What would you do for your partner?  _

_ We will find out soon, won’t we? _

_ :P  _

“ I don't like what that is implying. “ Spencer growled lightly. 

That's when something resembling a gun came out of one of the walls aimed at JJ, seeing this Spencer put himself between the gun and him. She caught a glimpse of it before he moved in front of her when she heard it going off. He felt a stinging on his back, but he didn't move. 

“ What's wrong? “ JJ was concerned. 

“ Something is stinging my back. “ as soon as he finished the sentence the noise stopped.

Looking down he saw something green balls on the ground crouching down and picking one up he looked at it. JJ looked at him gasping lightly. 

“ Spencer, your back. “ JJ gently touched his back that had red dots splattered all over it.

“ Ow. “ he hissed to himself but JJ seemed to have heard him.

“ Sorry. “ 

“ It's okay, “ Spencer stood back up with a few of the green balls in hand “, do you know what these are? “ he asked, extending out his hand for her to see.

“ Those are plastic BB’s. “ she told him then looked up at him.

“ These are what was hitting my back. “ 

“ Better the BB’s than bullets. “ JJ sounded relieved.

Spencer bobbed his head in concord. Both heard a ‘ding’ noise and saw arrows pointing somewhere, they followed it to see door shaped lines slowly draw themselves into the wall opposite to the black box. JJ moved to open the door; it didn't take much for it to open, Spencer wasn't far behind. The door closed and locked behind them, it was yet another white room. This one had a table against one wall and on the other side was a queen bed, Spencer sat on the bed closing his eyes and taking a moment. 

_ Please let Harlan be okay _ , Spencer thought.

“ Penny for your thoughts? “ JJ sat down next to him, a smile tugged at his lips. 

[] [] [] 

Rossi was pacing around the room while Erin sat on the bed leaning against the wall. When Rossi turned around to walk back there was a black box and yellow words looked as if they were being typed into the box. 

_ Tell your biggest fear, if you tell just a fear of yours you won't move on. _

_ So dig deep down and say it out loud. _

_ No rush we have all day :) _

“ Erin, tell me your biggest fear. “ Rossi half demanded. 

“ What why? “ she inquired. 

“ Just do it. “ 

Shaking her head she looked up taking in a deep breath “ Losing my kids, they are my world I’d fall apart. “ he could tell just by the slight shake in her voice she was telling the truth. 

“ Mine is losing my BAU family. “ he paused trying to take the emotion out of his voice “ Even imagining finding them gone or worse.. “ he wasn't even able to finish his sentence, the feeling of sadness washed over him. 

Two ‘dings’ could be heard around the room. Rossi looked back to see a two next to the box and arrows pointing to a door looking figure. 

“ How did you know to do that? “ 

In response to her, Rossi pointed to the black box with yellow text. With an understanding look on her face, Rossi walked over to the door pushing it open with ease. Strauss was on his heels, the door closed much like the other rooms there was a table and a queen bed. 

[] [] [] 

Morgan was still holding a still distraught Garcia, it wasn't long before Morgan found her glasses laying on the bed.

“ Need these? “ he asked, holding up her glasses. 

She smiled and took them from Derek slipping them onto her face, he then stood up. Garcia looked up and saw a black box with red words.

“ Derek, was that box there when you woke up? “ she questioned pointing to the box with red text.

Shaking his head ‘no’ he answers her “ No, and from your expression, it wasn't there when you woke up either. “ Derek and Garcia looked back up to the text. 

_ How much trust do you have for your partner? _

_ Tell me what made you trust them so much if you do?  _

Penelope put her hand onto the wall, immediately she knew what this wall was made of “ Not to alarm you my chocolate thunder god but this wall is made from a computer screen. “ 

“ It's what? “ he sounded more confused than anything. 

“ Computer screen. “ she repeated.

He thought for a second “ Does that mean it can be broken. “ 

Yet another black box with the same red text appeared but above the bed, Garcia was in.

_ I wouldn't try that, you'll only hurt your fist.  _

_ Not a threat, just a suggestion.  _

“ Clearly this Unsub is listening to us and doesn't want to scare us. “ Derek stated.

As the box next to Garcia disappeared she looked to Morgan “Too late. “ 

Another box showed up. 

_ Sorry about that. :( _

After it was read by both people it went away, rereading the one at the front that hasn’t moved since they first saw it. 

“ Why should we comply? “ Derek asked. 

Another box. 

_ You’ll get out of here quicker.  _

Penelope looked at Derek getting off the bed “ I trust him with my life, and honestly, I don't remember the exact day but one day I knew instinctively that I could trust him wholeheartedly. “ 

There was a ‘ding’ as with everyone else a one popped onto the screen next to the box. 

“ Of course I trust her, I knew I could trust her the day I called her Baby Girl. “

Yet another ‘ding’ and the one turned into a two. They followed the arrows to the door Garcia kept her hands on Derek’s back as they walked through the door. Once through the door, it closed and locked. Queen bed and tablet, other than that it had the same white screen walls as before. 

[] [] [] 

Aaron and Emily spent the time talking, as did Penelope and Derek. Reid was laying on the bed attempting to relax, JJ was doing the same both sitting in comfortable silence. Rossi and Strauss were asleep both completely knocked out, being exhausted from just being in this place. 

[] [] [] 

While Emily and Aaron were laughing at something they were reminiscing about the same black box from before appeared above the table before part of it opened and deposited food on the table.

_ I promise it isn't poisoned.  _

_ I am not here to hurt anyone, so please enjoy the food and drinks. _

_ :) _

The blue text read, they looked skeptically at the food and liquid. Right as that box disappeared another popped up where the door had been.

_ What would you do for your partner?  _

Emily got up and walked over to the food Aaron doing the same but slower, once he got there he reached out for something. She stopped him just short of the food.

“ No, let me try it first to make sure what the Unsub says is true. “ she said.

“ Emily no you don- “ he couldn't even finish.

Looking him in the eyes “ You need to get back to Jack. “ he stated, he saw no point in arguing seeing the very familiar fire of determination in her eyes. 

Taking a breakfast sandwich she hesitantly took a bite of it. Waiting a few minutes seemed to take forever, nothing bad happened so she nodded for Aaron to eat as she continued eating. 

More than a quarter of the food was gone while all of the liquid that was provided had basically been inhaled. Sitting there they heard a ‘ding’ the exact ones they heard in the last room when a door opened up again. Before leaving the room another box appeared with more blue text. 

_ One thank you for eating. _

_ Two you trying the food first shows you would risk your _

_ life for him there for you get to move on to the  _

_ next part.  _

Exchanging looks of confusion, they walk into the next room with the same exact setup.

“ That was a lot easier than expected. “ 

Blinking Aaron realized something “ Two birds one stone. “ he gave her a smile which she returned. 

“ So how long do you think this person is going to make us wait this time? “ Emily asked. 

“ Honestly I couldn't say, but I can't see their endgame. What are they trying to accomplish? “ he replies with a perplexed look over his features. 

“ I don't know, maybe to test our abilities? Maybe not. Who knows. “ she sighs. 

[] [] [] 

Spencer’s back was now void of any red spots the BBs may have left and was no longer sore, he sent thanks to whatever may be watching over them. Sitting up he looked over to the table which now had food and orange juice on it above the table was an identical black box with orange letters in it. 

_ Here is some food and orange juice. _

_ I promise you that it doesn't have anything bad in it. _

_ I am not here to hurt anyone, please enjoy and indulge in the  _

_ things on the table. _

Spencer whispered to himself “ Wish there was coffee. “ he turned and went back over to JJ.

“ Hey, our captive gave us food. “ he told her. 

She gave him a look before looking just past him at the things on the table, he turned back and saw there was coffee on the table now too.

“ What? “ he said, questioning himself. 

Shaking his head he takes a piece of food and sticks it in his mouth, JJ looked at him and went over to him.

“ Spencer! “ she hissed at him smacking his arm “ You can't blatantly go eating the food just because the person said nothing was wrong with it. Don't be so reckless. “ she scolded him lightly.

“ Sorry. “ he said, his voice being monotone.

The text in the box changed.

_ Thank you for trusting my word Spencer. _

_ Again I promise you can eat, please do.  _

Spencer gives JJ a questioning look as if asking if he can eat, picking up on it she nods her head then takes some for herself. They too ate most of the food and drank all of the liquids. Yet another box with more text.

_ Both of you need to reveal a secret to _

_ move on to the next room.  _

_ If it is not the one I am looking for then you will have  _

_ to keep revealing something until you hit the bullseye. _

_ Take your time. I know it can be rough. _

“ I'll go first if you want. “ Spencer offered. 

“ Actually I think I have mine. I’ll go first. “ she took a moment as Spencer nodded in understanding “ I have claustrophobia, I can't handle small spaces. Anything else, heights. No problem. Spiders. I'll put 'em outside. Tiny spaces. Absolutely not. “ she shook her head adamantly. 

‘Ding’ 

Nodding his head he dug deep down, he had several things he didn't want people to know about. Looking down he lowered himself onto the bed and started with one of the darkest ones he had, hoping that it would be the one. 

“ Before my Dad left us, “ he cleared his throat “, my father started drinking and he was not a happy drunk. It was like walking on eggshells, I couldn't be myself without getting so much as a swat to the face. “ he finally looked up to see a horrified look on JJ’s face.

“ Spence. “ she moved closer to him, there was no ‘ding’ so that wasn't it.

Taking a deep breath “ Right after I graduated my Father put me in a mental hospital for a year for no reason. After a while, I feel like I belonged there. “ He scoffed at the thought. 

JJ sat next to him, looking at him sympathetically. There was still no ‘ding’. 

“ Oh come on it's not that either. “ He drops back onto the bed in frustration, that's when it's sudden and he sits bolt upright again “ Harlan. “ He looked at JJ moving to face her on the bed “ Don't be mad at me. I have a son. “ 

Shock replaces the worried look on her face, “ What? “ she couldn't believe he had a son that she didn't know about. 

‘Ding’ 

Sighing in relief as he finally got it “ His name is Harlan, he is turning fourteen in March. “ 

JJ gives an incredulous look, “ You kept a kid hidden from an entire team of profilers for nearly fourteen years? “ she laughs a little “ Pff, and people think you can't keep things under wraps. “ 

Spencer smiles “ Technically I haven't hidden him, I have a picture on my desk of him but a lot of the time it's covered by a stack of files. “ then he cocked his head to the side “ Who said I couldn't keep things to myself? “ 

“ Derek mostly. “ JJ revealed to him, both got up and walked into the room looking exactly the same as the last one.

Spencer flops onto the bed “ Wow, “ he smiles “, makes sense though. “ 

“ Spence, uhh, you want to talk about what happened with your Dad? “ she asked. 

[] [] [] 

When Rossi woke up he could smell the food, sitting up he looked over to the table filled with food and drinks. The box above had a message for them. 

_ The food is harmless please eat. _

_ I understand if you are skeptical but I promise I don't want to hurt anyone. _

“ Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it? “ Rossi fed up with this.

_ I suppose you could call me a Cupid of sorts. _

_ I am trying to pair the people that are perfect for each other together _

_ this batch just happened to be the BAU members.  _

“ So what, you go around making people into couples? “ he asked. 

_ Pretty much, I have never harmed anyone to the point of blood. _

_ I put them through 5 stages and at the end, they go free as long as they finally confess their love. _

Erin had woken up by this point and been reading the responses “ I can tell you now, that I do in fact love David Rossi. “ she admitted. 

_ That's the fastest confession I’ve ever gotten. _

_ How about you, Agent Rossi do you feel the same?  _

_ U・ᴥ・U _

Rossi moved over to Erin and kissed her after he pulls away he stands up straight “ Does that answer your question Cupid? “ he laughed out

_ Indeed, you may proceed to the final room.  _

_ Sadly I am making you wait for the rest of the BAU team. _

_ I'll provide you with any TV show or Movie you'd like if you need anything _

_ just let me know and I’ll have it for you. :P _

Doors open and they walk to the last room, Cupid as this person is known now as dims the light in the last room. Upon request Cupid puts on a movie for them they lay on the bed and just watch the movie.

[] [] [] 

Penelope is the first to notice the sudden appearance of food and drinks, tapping on Derek's shoulder she points at the table. The same box and red text as before is above the table. 

_ The food has nothing wrong with it. _

_ I simply want you to eat, you don't have to but it will make you  _

_ feel better I promise.  _

_ I am not here to hurt you, the worst that's happened is  _

_ getting hit with some plastic BBs. _

“ I don't know if we should trust it. “ Derek said hesitantly.

_ I promise with all I am I have not tampered with  _

_ the food nor drinks. _

“ The person seems genuine. “ Penelope tells Derek.

He shakes his head “ We don't know that for sure. “ he tells her while looking at her.

_ As a gesture of… peace so to speak _

_ if you’d like you can call me Cupid. _

Garcia makes a face after reading the message “ Cupid as in the matchmaking god that shoots people with heart arrows? “ she questions

_ Sure.  _

“ Okay, so what do you do? Kidnap people and force them into dating each other? “ 

_ I don't make them do anything.  _

_ I put people who I know for a fact love each other  _

_ they are released as soon as they finish the last stage which _

_ I will let you find out later. _

_ For now please enjoy the food. _

Eventually, after that, both did in fact eat, by the end everything was gone. Moments after they finished a new box showed up where the door was.

_ Share your biggest fear with each other. _

Garcia was the first to spill her guts “ My worst and biggest fear is that one day you guys are going to leave on a case and won't come back to me. “ her voice cracks near the end as she wipes her eyes.

‘Ding’

“ I am scared that one day I won't be able to save someone on the team. That I won't be able to save Reid or Hotch or you. “ he looks down, Penelope envelopes him in a hug and he returns it. 

‘Ding’ 

Staying in the hug for a while after they heard the sound they walked into the new identical room, both laying down. Penelope and Derek were tired; this was draining in more than a couple ways. 

[] [] [] 

After what felt like forever another box with blue words.

_ How much do you trust your partner?  _

Both took a moment trying to figure out how to measure how much they trusted each other. Aaron was the first to speak up.

“ I trust her not only with my life but my sons too. “ 

‘Ding‘

“ I trust him enough to tell him what happened in my past. “ 

‘Ding‘ 

The door opened and before they left they saw another text box pop up.

_ You are getting the hang of it _

_ maybe you'll get out sooner than I thought. _

They finished reading it and walked in, neither of them paid enough attention to the fact that they were holding hands. Both of them laid down in the bed hand in hand and talked, everything they said was genuine, no little white lies or small fibs.

[] [] [] 

JJ and Spencer moved into the next room, Spencer was mentally drained after spilling his guts to his best friend. JJ had him lay his head in her lap, he attempted to decline but when JJ was adamant about something there was no telling her no. She carded her fingers through his hair. He looked calmer than he had this entire time, this also made her feel calm. 

Eventually, JJ notices that another box has appeared.

_ Share your biggest fear. _

“ Spence? “ she said in a low voice, as not to startle him.

“ Mmm. “ he hummed. 

She felt really bad for bothering him “ We have to do another thing. “ he opened his eyes. 

“ Oh. “ he groaned, sitting up he read it quickly “ I’ll go first. “ he sucked in a breath “ My worst fear is losing you, Harlan, and Henry the only runner up to that is losing everyone. “ 

‘Ding’

JJ moved and wrapped her arm around his back and cuddled into his side “ My worst fear is losing everything. Henry, you, the team, my mother. Everything. “ she sounded so disheartened and it hurt Spencer so much to hear her like that. 

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, kissing her head before resting his head on hers.

‘Ding’

The two of them stayed that way until both unspokenly got up and went to the next room.

[] [] []

Another box popped up and Garcia read it over.

_ What would you do for your partner? _

A little box popped up next to it, Garcia everything about her swimming she got up not really hearing Derek’s protests. Without a second thought, she stuck her hand into the box and pulled it back when she felt a zap. It didn't affect her much but it was enough to get her heart rate going. 

Derek was at her side in a second “ What did you do that for? “ she could hear his concern.

“ I don't know- “ she started but then they heard it.

‘Ding’ 

The next door was open, they went through it but Derek had a few things to discuss with her. 

[] [] [] 

Aaron and Emily hadn't stopped talking since they got into the room, but the room plummeted into silence at the sight of the box. 

_ Share your biggest fear _

“ Not being able to have kids. “ Emily didn't hesitate to blurt it out. 

‘Ding’ 

Aaron looked down at his hands really thinking about it “ Missing out on seeing my son grow up more than I have already. “ 

‘Ding’ 

[] [] []

The whole team was getting completely over this entire situation, so Cupid told each of them to go to sleep. Dimming the lights and putting on requested shows or movies, Cupid too was tired even though this was one of the quickest groups of people he has ever tried to pair. Cupid waited for them all to fall asleep, and when they did they were all cuddling as if they had already been dating before. They were all very sharp and picking up on everything quickly let’s just hope they would pick up on their feelings for each other.

[] [] []

JJ was the first to wake up this time, it didn't take her long to realize she was laying on Spencer. Her head on his chest, she could hear the beat of his heart. She wanted to close her eyes again and go back to sleep but she caught a whiff of coffee. 

Slowly she removed herself from the warmth of her cuddle buddy and the blankets, walking over to the table she already knew that nothing was poisoned. She poured herself a mug of coffee and then one for Spencer pouring what she thought would be several pounds of sugar. Once she mixed it all in, she walked over to the bed and held it just before Spencer. 

He started groaning “ Coffee. “ was all she heard after that. 

She laughed “ You really like coffee don't you? “ she asked playfully. 

He sat up nodding his head taking the coffee he sipped it “ Perfect, “ and without any warning or alarm going off in his head he continued “, just like you. “ he was still tired, but he meant it.

JJ smiled into her mug, a blush coming over her face she did her best to hide it. She stayed quiet until another box came up.

_ How much do you trust your partner? _

“ Spence, look. “ she pointed to the box.

Without skipping a beat he answered “ I trust her with my life and now my sons because she is now technically the only one who knows. “ 

Smiling she too answered “ I trust him enough to make him my son's godfather. “

Two ‘Dings’ could be heard in the room, both ate and really woke up before moving on to the next room. 

[] [] []

Gracia woke up in the comfort of Derek’s arms, she woke up and they ate food and chatted for a while until the request box came up once again. 

_ Reveal a secret _

Derek stepped up first “ I sometimes still feel responsible for you getting shot. “ 

‘Ding’ 

“ Oh, Derek, I still even now after all this time feel responsible for my parents’ deaths. “ 

‘Ding’

They moved on to the next 

[] [] []

As soon as they stepped into the room the next request was already there in big blue letters.

_ Confess _

That's when they finally realized that they were holding hands, and it hit them like a ton of bricks. How had they not realized it sooner? Both leaned in and kissed after a moment they pulled away and looked in each other's eyes.

“ Emily Prentiss, will you give me the privilege of being my girlfriend? “ he asked.

“ Of course Aaron Hotchner. “ 

They laughed and kissed her “ Let's stick to Aaron or Hotch. “ 

This made both of them laugh more. 

[] [] []

Both JJ and Spencer saw the box with big orange letters immediately.

_ Confess _

Spencer turned to JJ taking a deep breath “ JJ, I’ve always been in love with you. You and Henry have brought even more joy than I thought I could have just with Harlan. For years I have been hesitating but not anymore. I love you Jennifer Jareau. “ 

She smiled “ Good. Now kiss me. “ she said, grabbing his neck and pulling him into a kiss. 

The kiss lasted several minutes until they pulled away and Spencer rested his forehead on hers.

“ And I love you too. “ 

“ Does this make you my girlfriend now? “ he asks innocently. 

“ Yes. “ she kissed him again.

[] [] []

The two walked into the room faced with big red letters. 

_ Confess _

“ Please tell me I’m not the only one that feels the chemistry between us. “ Penelope said, hope in her voice.

Derek made his move and kissed her, pulling away he looked into her eyes and smiled that a million-dollar smile “ Does that answer your question? “ 

Stunned with a smile on her face she nods. 

[] [] []

One big and loud collective ‘DING’ could be heard as every door unlocked and the four pairs walked out and looked over and saw each other.

A small voice could be heard but only one recognized it “ Dad!! “ a boy with short hair yelled. 

Spencer let go of JJ’s hand as the young boy collided into him “ Harlan, thank god. “ he kissed the boys head

“ Dad. “ the boy cried.

Spencer pulled the boy away and dropped into his knees “ I'm okay, it's okay. “ he brought Harlan's head down a bit and kissed his head. 

“ I was scared. “ he cried, tears falling down his face.    
  


“ I know, but I know you were strong because you are the strongest little boy I know. “Spencer’s voice was sincere. 

The young boy laughed “ I'm not a little boy anymore Dad. “ he corrected. 

Spencer stood up and hugged the boy again “ Yeah keep telling yourself that, you'll always be my little boy. “ 

The two laughed. Everyone was shocked, even the other kids in the room it wasn't long before Henry snapped out of it and laid eyes on his mother. 

“ Mom! “ he ran over to her.

Immediately she enveloped him in a hug “ Oh, Henry. “ she hugged him and kissed his head. 

Spencer looked over at her as she finally released Henry, he smiled at her and she smiled back. He gave her a questioning look and she nodded. 

“ Harlan I have something to tell you- “ before he had the chance Harlan stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled.

“ You and JJ are dating now, yeah I figured that would happen. Took you long enough too. “ he smirked. 

“ Wow. “ 

“ I got your brains Dad, never underestimate me. “ 

“ Never again mini-me. “ Spencer laughed, while Harlan gave a playful eye roll. 

Henry got an excited look on his face “ Mom you and Uncle Spencer are together now?! “ he was practically vibrating.

“ Yes, Henry, but that doesn't mean- “

“ Awesome! “ he yelled. 

JJ and Spencer seemed content as he put an arm around her they watched as Harlan and Henry interacted. 

“ Oh by the way thanks for distracting me when we first showed up here Harlan. “ Henry thanked the older boy. 

“ No problem, guess it is mandatory now that you are going to be my little brother. “ Harlan responded. 

Henry hugged the older boy and Harlan hugged back looking at JJ “ Thanks for the little brother, I've always wanted siblings. “ he smiled. 

Spencer and JJ laughed when she finally got her wits about her “ You're very welcome. “ 

While this was happening Jack ran over to Hotch and hugged him, Hotch held him for a while before Jack pulled away. Aaron looked at Emily and then put his hand on Jack’s back. 

“ Jack, I’d like you to meet Emily, my girlfriend. “ he said, gesturing with his free hand at Emily. 

Jack stuck out his hand politely “ Nice to meet you Emily. “ he said a charming smile on his face.

She took it and shook his hand “ It is very nice to meet you too Jack. “ 

Aaron smiled as they began to talk, he looked over to the rest of the team watching Joy, Rossi’s daughter, walk over to Rossi and Erin. 

“ Dad, are you okay? “ she asked him. 

“ Of course, it will take more than this to take me down. “ he joked through a chuckle pulling her into a hug. 

“ Erin this is my daughter Joy, Joy this is Erin. “ 

They shook hands and all had a civil conversation. Eventually, the whole team came together, they were properly introduced to Harlan Reid. Everyone announced their relationships, cheers, and laughing all around. 

One last box came up. 

_ Stand in the middle. _

They all did and more words appeared 

_ I am glad to see that everyone is happy together _

_ I knew that you were all perfect for each other in your own special ways. _

_ You all caught on rather quickly and for that I am grateful _

_ You are now free to go _

_ Good luck out there. - Cupid  _

With that, a platform started lowering them somewhere. JJ and Spencer grabbed each other as well as Harlan and Henry. Emily and Aaron reached for Jack and each other. Joy held onto her father while he held onto her and Erin. Penelope grabbed onto Morgan's arm.

When they reached the bottom four different black SUVs were waiting for them. Each separated in the pairs along with their respective kin, in each car was programmed home. Driving out of there as fast as they could.

[] [] []

Spencer drove holding one of JJ’s hands as she looked back to see Henry cuddled into Harlan both asleep. She knew exactly where they were going, back to Spencers because they felt home when they were together.

[] [] []

Emily drove her hand in Aarons he looked in the rearview just to see Jack fast asleep in the back sleep. 

[] [] []

Rossi drove hand in hand with his lover, Joy looking out of the back window ready to go home and see her son and husband. 

[] [] []

Derek and Penelope chatted happily while driving home, laughing and joking along the way. 

[] [] []

Everyone got their happy ending, because of a few Wild Roses. 


End file.
